1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing in-flight entertainment (IFE) and cabin functions throughout a cabin of a vehicle, such as an aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a design of a server system and method for interfacing IFE and cabin function systems that may include multiple devices of different levels of security.
2. Description of Related Art
The head-end in a related integrated IFE and cabin function system is typically the most expensive individual part of an overall cabin function system. Requirements for these related systems include servers in the head-end that provide redundancy for each of the digital access layer (DAL) services and that securely isolate the cabin functions.